1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-side image recording apparatus in which a manual sheet feed means is constituted by a two-side image recording intermediate tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image recording apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, images are recorded on both surfaces of a sheet as follows. A means for reversing a convey direction of the sheet (switch-back means) and an exclusive intermediate tray for temporarily storing the sheet are arranged in a sheet path so that the sheet having an image on one surface is temporarily stored on the intermediate try and, reversed and then transferred to a transfer unit where the other surface of the sheet is recorded.
In a conventional two-side image recording apparatus, since the sheet transporting path is complex, it is not easy to remove the jamming sheet also, since the exclusive intermediate tray is arranged as described above, a space for receiving the intermediate tray is required in the main body of the apparatus. The apparatus itself becomes bulky, and its mechanism is undesirably complicated.